1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a measurement apparatus and a measurement method.
2. Related Art
A conventionally known method for measuring the resistance value of a resistor under measurement includes measuring the voltage between the ends of the resistor under measurement when a prescribed current is supplied to the resistor under measurement and calculating the resistance value based on a comparison between current and voltage.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H6-123751
However, with the above method, if the applied current value and the measured voltage value are not both accurately acquired, it is impossible to accurately measure the resistance value of the resistor under measurement. Therefore, the application circuit and the measurement circuit must both be highly accurate circuits. Furthermore, since the measurement system approaches a short as the resistance value of the resistor under measurement approaches 0 Ohms, the configuration of the application circuit and the measurement circuit is difficult.